


The Other Kings

by fluffsies



Series: Luigi and King Boo are Boyfriends [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Gambling, Human King Boo, Luigi basically has three boyfriends, M/M, Mansion King Boo is separate from Sunshine King Boo and Kart King Boo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, but theyre also kind of all the same person, the King Boos are separate but the same person, weird boo dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies
Summary: Luigi and King Boo have been dating for a while - so how will Luigi react to learning that his boyfriend has two other selves, separate from himself, who are dying (again) to meet him? Luigi is quick to learn that these other King Boos are just as wicked and obsessive as the original, in their own, fun ways.(a Spin-Off from my other work, My Little Fool! This can be read on its own, but reading the first story helps!)
Relationships: King Boo & Luigi, King Boo/Luigi
Series: Luigi and King Boo are Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Other Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that spin-off human King Boo stuff I was talking about from the notes on my phone!!  
> (Again, it'll help to read My Little Fool first!)  
> Again again, the King Boo from Mario Sunshine is primarily in a humanized form for all of this, which is described, but you're free to imagine him how you like! (he's chubby!!) This has blood sucking and vampirism, as well as stuffing and food kinks, so be warned please!!  
> Next chapter will focus on the King Boo from Mario Kart and Mario Party!

“Your... ‘other selves’?” Luigi asked, uncertain.

“Yes darling,” King Boo drawled, looking over paperwork and letters from multiple kingdoms, “you can hang out with one of them until I’m done dealing with this- “

“Wait - I don’t understand-!” Luigi pleaded.

King Boo looked up in a hard glare, “…what’s not to understand?” 

Luigi looked at him helplessly - he came here to spend the day with his boyfriend, but the boo had kingly duties in front of him, and his suggested method of a compromise was... that’s what he needed to know.

“There’s... more of you?” Luigi asked timidly. 

King Boo stared at his boyfriend from under his creased brows, “there... ISN’T more of you?”

“Wh- no! There’s only one of me!”

“Then what about the green jello fellow...?” King Boo placed the paper in his nub down.

“That’s - well... I’m assuming that’s different from you? E-explain it to me,” Luigi offered, placing his hands in his lap.

“Very well,” King Boo sighed, “a long time ago, I separated my mind and consciousness into three beings: myself - the original - one for leisure, and one for social affairs. Being tugged around left and right, having to scheme villainous plans while maintaining my good social standing as a king, participating in all your brother’s Mushroom Kingdom activities, and also finding time to relax - it was tearing me apart! So, that’s precisely what I did - tore myself apart!” The boo laughed his guttural laugh that seemed to echo within and beyond the walls of the mansion, exciting the boos and ghosts that lurked within.

Luigi put on an uncertain expression, tilting his head, “so… you’re like Boolossus?”

“Yes and no,” King Boo shrugged, “all boos can join with one another, but the crown lets me split apart – I was never joined with anyone else when I did.”

“Oh…” Luigi stuck his lip out and looked to the side.

King Boo sighed, “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed how differently I look when we race.”

“So that... isn’t you?”

“Essentially, it is, but actually, no,” King Boo explained, “he came from me and is a part of me, yet he is his own person, as long as I permit it.”

Luigi looked shocked and contemplative - he couldn’t believe he never noticed! He hadn’t raced, done a sport’s tournament, or played party games since they started dating anyway, so there was no way to come across this... other King Boo. Or the third one.

“Basically, you have one boyfriend with three bodies - kind of. I share their feelings and sensations, but I’m not in control of them. Every now and then we converge to share memories,” King Boo waved his hand dismissively.

“When you say converge...”

“I mean we physically meld into one being again, yes, for a short period of time,” King Boo paused, sucking his teeth, “…I guess like Boolossus.”

Luigi giggled, then sighed. He looked off to the side absently with a melancholic expression.

“I’m sorry I never told you before, I wanted to let this relationship simmer a little bit first. Don’t worry, darling - they’re still me. I told them about you, so I’m sure they’ll be excited to finally meet their boyfriend,” King Boo cooed, leaning forward to be closer to the plumber, “so - which one are you going to visit?” 

“U-uhm... th-this is a lot to process...” Luigi blushed and looked away, head down - two other King Boos...?

“Well,” King Boo sat his round body back in his chair with a creaking, “there’s the one you’ve raced with - he’s very pompous, I made sure of it, so he’d have a drive to win those competitions and make the boos look good in front of the rest of the Kingdoms. Then there’s the one at Sirena Beach - a glutton, that one, sits in a casino all day, taking baths and gorging on fruit; I believe your brothers familiar with that one.” 

Luigi pet his mustache in thought. The, uh, ‘Kart’ King Boo seemed like the more active option, and he loved karting, partying, and sports events - but he was tired after a long week of runs with Mario. Plus, he’d never been to a casino before.

“I, uh, I guess I’ll pay Sirena Beach a visit...” Luigi stated, quietly, still disturbed by the whole notion. 

“Wonderful, I’ll have a boo escort you there,” King Boo beamed happily, lifting up and phasing through the desk to float before his boyfriend. The boo hugged Luigi, who seemed to curl his fists against the boo’s round body protectively. 

“Oh, and darling,” King Boo hummed in his ear, an obvious grin in his voice, before nipping the earlobe, “be careful now - he bites.” 

~*~

Luigi walked closely behind the little floating boo, who was happily and excitedly prattling on about nothing and everything - the regular boos had come to adore Luigi, not only accepting him as part of the squad and as their leader’s significant other, but as a soft, warm human that actually humored them when they talked and, to their delight, got genuinely scared by their pranks. 

The sand was soft and white under his shoes – normally one would have to take a long plane ride to get to Isle Delfino, but after Bowser and his brother’s escapade here, the princess had a warp pipe installed.

“Here we are!!” the little boo - Boosabelle - chirped happily, rolling over in midair a few times.

Luigi looked upon Hotel Delfino, vaguely remembering that infamous “vacation” Mario and Peach had together here - which they did not invite him to - and awed at the building’s intricacy and pleasant, welcoming aura. It seemed like any intended “vacation” they had always turned sour…

Luigi was startled out of his awe at two little white nubs tugging an overall strap, the little boo whining, “c’mon, cmon, cmon!! Let’s go in, let’s go get some food, let’s go take a bath, let’s go see King Booooooo!!” 

Luigi giggled warmly, patting Boosabelle’s head, “okay, okay!” The little boo squealed happily at the attention, and Luigi let himself be dragged forward. 

The resort was magnificent inside - walkways on platforms surrounded by a lazy river, lit by warm lanterns, patrons lazing in the lobby as they were served drinks. He could see why King Boo chose to relax here, of all places. Yet glancing around, Luigi could not see anyone resembling his boyfriend, or any other boo for that matter - would he look like Kart King Boo? Or the King Boo he was used to?

Speaking of boos, the little boo was still hurriedly tugging on Luigi’s clothes, grunting, “c’mon! This way! This way!”

Luigi was led to a bouncer pianta, who steeled himself at the sight of the ghost. 

“Hey, no boos on the casino floor! Wait - Mario? Why are you with this little creep?” the pianta growled out in a gravelly voice. 

Boosabelle looked ready to charge and gnaw at the bouncer’s face, until a pair of gloved hands grabbed them at either side, and Luigi pulled the little boo down to cradle them against his chest. 

“A-ah, I-I’m not Mario,” Luigi stammered out, not looking the pianta in his eyes, “I’m his brother, Luigi.”

“Huh, yeah you look just like him,” the bouncer reasoned, “but the rule stands: no boos.”

“That’s a lie! King Boo’s in there right now and every day!!” Boosabelle snapped.

“He’s the ONLY boo allowed in here - we agreed that if he could come, he’d command all other boos to leave the resort alone - so scram!” the pianta shouted, face red, grabbing the attention of a few patrons nearby.

Luigi flinched from the volume but felt himself get washed with a cold sensation as he heard a faint sniffling in the silent wake of the outburst. 

Peering down, he saw Boosabelle, eyes large and watering, lip quivering, and whimpering. His heart broke as he cooed, “no, no, it’s okay- “

“He yelled at meeeeee,” the little boo whined, bursting into tears, turning, and crying pitifully into Luigi’s chest. Luigi petted the boo’s back, insisting, “it’s okay, it’s okay!” 

The bouncer sneered, yet his eyes went wide as he looked onto the patrons - many had their hand on their mouth in shock, some looking sorrowfully at the crying boo, and others looked at him shaking their heads. How could these people feel sorry for a boo - they were pests! 

“Hey, orders are orders, okay?” the bouncer said a bit softer. 

The bouncer yelped a bit when the door to the casino behind him opened, and a large chest bumped against his back. He turned quickly to see the man who now captured everyone’s attention.

“I knew it! I knew I felt a boo in the area,” the man boomed, grinning. 

Luigi knew immediately: this... this was King Boo - it had to be, in his human form. He was pale, and had the face of a boo, framed by shoulder length hair that fanned out with bangs on either side. His long fangs peeked out under thick lips, and Luigi noted how lax his eyes were compared to the King Boo he was used to. He had the same build as King Boo, taller than tall, bulky arms with a pudgy stomach - except this one’s seemed chunkier. His clothes... Luigi could have laughed if it weren’t for the tense atmosphere in the room. He wore a short sleeved colorful hibiscus shirt, a few buttons undone to reveal his chest, a huge gold chain hanging against it, cargo shorts, and - pfft - sandals? Luigi couldn’t believe this person was a part of his boyfriend. But the crown on his head proved him otherwise – it was missing a gem, however.

King Boo’s joyous expression then dropped at the scene before him: Boosabelle turned in Luigi’s arms to look at him, eyes puffy and watery, lip quivering. 

The King, who was tall enough to loom over everyone, seemed to deflate at the sight. “Hey, hey - what’s wrong, little one?” he said gently, bending on one knee and holding his arms out. Boosabelle quickly shot over to the man.

“Th-that mean man yelled at me,” Boosabelle whimpered, pointing their little nub at the pianta, now backed against the wall with his hands up, a fearful expression. 

Luigi shivered at the face King Boo put on then - there was no doubt it was him at this point. His lip snarled up, his brow fell, and his eyes darkened. The crown lifted from his head as energy crackled around it, and the entire room grew darker, a sense of dread filling it - he was angry.

Just as King Boo began to stand, the hero inside Luigi jumped out. 

“W-Wait, wait!” Luigi quickly moved in front of the worker, arms out. 

King Boo halted, expression not softening, but the intensity lessened as he now looked down at the plumber - Luigi figured he didn’t recognize him, but seeing as Boosabelle was huddled into his chest, he seemed more inclined to hear him out. 

“H-hey,” Luigi called out to the little boo gently, who turned to look down at him, “you did a good job, you got me here like the King asked you, right?”

Boosabelle seemed to contemplate this for a moment, “hey, yeah... yeah I did!”

“So why don’t you hurry home and tell him what a good job you did? It’ll make him so happy, he’ll give you a present!” Luigi suggested, putting on a bright smile, trying to keep his voice stable. 

Boosabelle gasped, “a present?! Yeah, yeah, yeah!!” The little boo giggled, twirling around - they gave King Boo a quick snuggle on his cheek, then Luigi, and quickly flew out of the wall of the hotel. 

The room’s energy slowly began to fade away as the crown descended back to lay on the King’s head, and everyone in the room sighed heavily in relief. King Boo now stared at Luigi apprehensively, hard in thought. He flit his eyes up to the pianta behind the plumber, snarling, “you make another of my kind cry, you’re getting blended up into a pianta smoothie, get it?” 

The pianta, paralyzed in fear, nodded quickly. 

King Boo seemed satisfied with intimidating the bouncer, and everyone else in the room, and turned his gaze back to Luigi. 

Luigi couldn’t help but shrink under the intense gaze, looking down at his feet - he knew he was his boyfriend, but King Boo, no matter what form he was in, was the master of scares. 

“Hey, greenie,” King Boo said, startling Luigi, “c’mere.” The King crooked his finger at him, heading back through the door he came from. Luigi nodded short, and stiffly made to follow - King Boo shot the pianta one last venomous look, daring the bouncer to stop him. 

Luigi stepped into a vast, open area, and cringed - there were flashing lights, blaring noises, people bustling around excitedly. The energy was high and wild - there were so many different people yelling, so many machines working. He felt immediately nervous, holding his arms against his chest. 

King Boo seemed to pick up on this, and Luigi jumped at the large, warm hand clasped at his back. 

“C’mon, I know a place that’s more quiet,” Luigi barely heard him, but his tone was soft. The hand nudged him forward, and King Boo led him through the busy floor to a hallway at the back, which in turn led to a significantly quieter dining room. It was dark, with warm mood lighting from candles, and a soft bustling from patrons, who seemed to be mostly couples enjoying romantic dinners. King Boo led him to a large booth and sat opposite of him. Luigi sighed a breath of relief and calmed himself down.

“So,” he heard the boo start, in a deep, calming voice, “you, uh, had a boo lead you here, and you mentioned a ‘King’... who exactly are you, greenie? I mean, you look a lot like that Mario guy from a while back.” 

“... y-yeah, I-I’m his brother,” Luigi started nervously, scratching his cheek, “... Luigi.” 

He expected something of a reply from the boo, but when he heard none, he looked up. King Boo looked... shocked, wide-eyed, mouth somewhat hanging open. His eyes flickered over Luigi quickly, taking in his face, his body, his hands, his clothes. 

“... you’re Luigi?” his voice was so soft and quiet - it didn’t match his huge build. 

“I-I think I’m... your boyfriend?” Luigi said shyly. 

Luigi jumped out of his skin at the abrupt, booming laughter erupting before him, also startling the rest of the restaurant. Once everyone saw who it was, they collectively rolled their eyes and tried to ignore it - he guessed King Boo did this a lot. 

“YOU ARE!! PFFHAHAHA, WHY DIDNT YOU SAY EARLIER?!” the King boomed, standing and rounding the table to slide back into the booth next to Luigi. Luigi blushed as an arm wrapped around him in a side hug, and a warm leg pressed against his own. He laughed awkwardly, patting King Boo’s chest softly, chain rattling. King Boo bent down close, and Luigi felt his breath wash over his face, and that huge tongue flopped out between two long canines, “I’m so excited! Boosie said you were cute, but I didn’t think you’d be THIS cute! You’re like a little green coconut - oh, I could eat you up!” King Boo said excitedly, blushing and smiling wide. Luigi giggled – ‘Boosie’? Is that what he called King Boo from the mansion? 

“U-uhm...” a timid female voice grabbed the boo’s attention, and he turned to see a small noki with a notepad, “a-are you ready to order, Mister Boo?” 

“Oh!” King Boo exclaimed, looking flustered - oh yeah, they were in a restaurant - “just give me the regular, and…“ he looked down at Luigi, gaining back his excitement, and bent back down, “what food do you like?! Boosie said you like Italian food, and they have everything!! I always get fruit, but they have seafood and pasta, burgers and sandwiches, steaks- “ 

Luigi giggled as the King kept on - it reminded him of a regular boo hopped on sugar, totally different from Mansion King Boo, but no less endearing. 

“I-I’ll have chicken Alfredo, please,” Luigi said calmly to the worker, who timidly nodded at him and left. 

He turned back to King Boo, whose eyes were sparkling, “that’s right! You ARE Italian!! The way you said Alfredo just now was so cool!!” 

Luigi laughed, playing his accent up, “it’s-a just-a the way I talk!” 

King Boo laughed heartily, then looked conflicted, biting his lip, but still grinning. He looked to be brimming with energy, and Luigi noted his hands gripping the seat and table hard. Was he... nervous?

“You...” Luigi pushed his thigh further into King Boo’s thick one, placing a soft hand on it, speaking in a hushed tone, “you can touch me... it’s alright.” 

That seemed to excite the boo more, and Luigi saw his breath hitch. The King’s eyes lidded, and he lowered his voice as well, “a-are you sure? I... this is the first time we meet, I-I don’t wanna push anything- “

“Hey,” Luigi teased, “you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?”

That seemed to break whatever imaginary chains held King Boo back, as he lunged to scoop Luigi into his chest. Luigi wrapped his arms around his sides, not totally being able to encircle him, and gasped as the boo nuzzled his face into his neck, breathing in deeply. Luigi felt his face light on fire as the King moaned hotly in his ear, “I’m just so excited to finally meet you...!”

“U-uh-! I’m sorry-!” the timid voice was back, and Luigi felt a cold sweat break out - right, restaurant, in public. To his horror, King Boo didn’t seem to share his embarrassment as he leaned back up, pulling a squirming Luigi to sit in his lap. 

“That’s okay! Ah, great!!” the King’s tongue lolled out at the sight of the giant bowl of assorted, cut fruit the noki girl placed on the table before them.

“Y-your order will be a little while longer, I’m afraid,” the girl said to Luigi, who figured cutting fruit was a lot faster than cooking something, so he nodded.

“That’s alright! Thanks!!” King Boo exclaimed, eyes glued to the bowl, and the waiter left once again. 

Luigi looked up to King Boo’s face and shivered. His eyes... were blue, in contrast to the other’s purple ones, but now with a spiral of swirling red within them. His face was flushed, his tongue out and dripping, and he was panting. 

Catching Luigi’s eye, the boo sucked his tongue back into his mouth, shaking his head furiously, “what am I doin’?! Stop that!” 

He looked back down at Luigi, eyes back to normal, a genuine smile, “I should wait for your food to come out before I eat!! Boosie said I need to learn more manners...” 

Luigi snorted - having your boyfriend sit in your lap in a restaurant wasn’t exactly polite to others. 

“It’s fine,” Luigi said, “if you’re hungry then go ahea- “

“Alright!!!” King Boo nearly yelled. He pushed Luigi gently off of his thigh and messily dug in. 

Luigi watched, awed, by the ferocity of his boyfriend - eyes wild and swirling, tongue wrapping around fruit and pulling them into his maw, it looked like he didn’t even chew some of them! Juices dripped from his mouth, down his chin and neck, and he seemed not to care in the slightest. Looking past him, Luigi saw a few patrons looking over angrily and disgusted, and Luigi put on the best apologetic smile he could. 

King Boo finished his meal, throwing his head back and sighing contently. He reached down and popped the rest of the buttons of his shirt open, and Luigi blushed as King Boo rubbed his big belly, now exposed. 

King Boo got startled, opening his eyes and looking down at the napkin now sweeping across his chest and up his neck. 

“You big dope,” Luigi chuckled, kneeling on the booth seat to reach his boyfriend’s face. King Boo let out a rumbling purr at the attention, turning his head to comply with the cleaning. Luigi saw their waitress noki heading towards them with a large bowl in her hand and sat back down.

“Chicken Alfredo, here you are,” she placed the bowl down and slid it to Luigi, and the plumber had to admit, it looked and smelled damn good, and it came with a side of garlic bread! Feeling his stomach gurgle in excitement, he quickly grabbed his fork and tucked a napkin in his collar. 

“Ah, grazie!” he exclaimed, earning a giggle from his boyfriend. The waitress nodded, taking King Boo’s empty bowl and moving away. 

Luigi twisted some pasta up in his fork, ready to move it towards his mouth, but yelped as he felt himself lifted and planted back onto a large, warm thigh. He looked up to King Boo, who grinned at him warmly before leaning back, satisfied from his meal. Luigi smirked, turned back to his meal, and took his first bite - he tried to stifle his moan, but could not. It tasted amazing! He wanted to say he was surprised that a hotel would have such great food, but that would be rude, so instead he kept eating, savoring just how incredible it was. So incredible, in fact, that he did not notice the large hand now kneading his hip. 

He bit into the garlic bread, moaning again. He stopped chewing, however, when he felt a rumbling at his back, as King Boo moaned in return. Swallowing hard, he turned and looked up, and felt himself begin to sweat. King Boo was looking down at him, eyes lidded heavily, swirling as before, albeit slowly, with a blush painting his cheeks. 

“You like that? Is it good?” he hummed deep and low. Luigi blushed hard, embarrassed, turning back to look down at his food, “a-ah, y-yes it’s very good!” 

He continued eating, now very acutely aware of the hand rubbing and squeezing his hip, the thigh lightly bouncing between his legs, the gentle breathing chest pushing at his back, and the overwhelming warmth radiating from it all. He tried so hard to focus on his food.

“So, do you like to gamble?” the deep voice startled him. Swallowing some food, Luigi thought of an answer, “a-ah, I’ve never been to a casino before, so I-I guess not?” 

King Boo hummed, “you wanna try it out on the floor?” 

Luigi thought for a moment - he usually associated gambling with drugs, alcohol, smoking, pretty much anything addicting, illegal, and bad for you - and if the noisy scene he first walked into was what he had to expect, he wasn’t sure he’d enjoy it. 

“Um, maybe I should just watch you do it,” he reasoned. 

He felt the boo’s shoulders drop, and looked up to see a disappointed expression, “mmm, you sure you won’t get bored?” 

Luigi scrambled, “n-no! If you’re happy, I’m happy!”

“Oh, you’re such a sweetie,” King Boo gushed, bending down to nuzzle his face in Luigi’s neck. Luigi giggled, patting his head, and returning to his food.

He was surprised, however, when the boo did not lean back. He felt the king take deep breaths of his scent, making no move to retreat from the junction where his neck met shoulder. Luigi swallowed his food, and felt the king lean harder towards his convulsing throat. He gasped, jumping a bit, as that tongue creeped out and licked a hearty strip up his jugular, curling around to the front of his Adam’s apple to the other side. The tongue sat there, motionless, waiting for... was he waiting for Luigi to swallow again? Feeling bold, Luigi slowly brought more food to his mouth, chewing. When the tongue did not move, he took a breath, and swallowed. 

Sure enough, when his throat bulged, the tongue tightened around it, moving with it. He whimpered - this was way too intimate, and they were still in public! He supposed this did make sense, however. His King Boo – uh, Boosie – had a racy streak in him as well, but it was rare. Hand kisses were gentlemanly, and he was a cuddle bug in private, but this King Boo... he was loud and hyper when excited, yet warm and lazy and cuddly at the same time... if he was like this now, what was he like in private...?

Luigi whimpered, earning a groan in return. Luigi felt his skin grow cold, however, at the scrape of teeth against his pulsing jugular. He froze, and the next scrape was deeper, more painful. 

He whimpered again, fearful this time, as he squirmed away from the mouth and pushed at the boo’s chest. 

“... too much?” came the gentle coo. 

Luigi responded quietly, “w... w-we’re in public?” 

At this, King Boo straightened up with a jingle of his chain, removing his mouth from Luigi’s neck. He craned towards the rest of the restaurant - anyone who had been staring or sneering quickly turned their heads away nervously, disgusted expressions now fearful. King Boo sneered, and turned back to the plumber in his lap, “and... if we weren’t in public right now?” 

Luigi, done with his meal, chuckled, wiping his mouth and mustache with a napkin, “I guess you’ll just have to get me in private and find out!” 

He saw the boo light up, grinning. He plunged in for a quick snuggle, then began to scoot both of them out of the booth.

“W-wait-!” Luigi hopped down but seemed adamant to stay by the table, “Boo, we have to pay...”

King Boo pat his back, urging him forward, “don’t worry about that, sweet pea! Me and the owners have an ongoing deal – c’mon, I’ll tell you about it on the way!”

Skeptical, Luigi looked back to see that their waitress had moved on to other tables, so he felt a little better and followed along.

“The simple answer is: boos like big buildings,” King Boo started, leading Luigi back down the hallway they came, “my precious little babies couldn’t bring themselves to leave, and neither could I! The games, the food, the baths - it was great! But then your pesky brother had to come along and ruin the fun- “

“Hey - what’s your fun is someone else’s problem. I’m almost certain you were doing more than just being guests,” Luigi scolded, poking his finger in the boo’s pudgy side. 

“Okay, okay,” the King giggled, “maybe we did do a little haunting on the side - we’re boos, it’s what we do! Anyway, after I noticed the hotel struggling with other unwanted guests, I thought I’d strike a deal with the owner - he lets me have my fun, I keep the boos, manta rays, and Koopa goons at bay! And I get paid in fruit!!”

Luigi hummed, watching the decorative paintings pass by. Well, so long as he wasn’t taking advantage of them...

Luigi felt his stomach churn as the noise began to creep back louder and louder the closer they came to the casino floor again. He felt the large hand at his back move to lay around his shoulder, gripping him reassuringly. 

“Hey,” came the boo’s deep voice at his side, “we don’t have to if you don’t wanna - we can go do something else, baby.” 

Luigi blushed and placed his hand to lay on the other’s, “it’s okay, I’ll just watch, okay?” 

King Boo furrowed his brow, and rubbed his thumb into Luigi’s shirt, “okay... but I promise we’ll do something I KNOW you’ll like after!” 

They walked out to the floor, and Luigi was pressed into King Boo‘s side hard. Piantas, nokis, toads, and miscellaneous Koopas were scattered about and bustling around, waving money around while shouting. This wasn’t exactly his type of crowd... but looking up, the huge grin plastered on King Boo’s face reassured him. He’ll give it a try. 

King Boo brought him to the roulette table first and explained how it worked, betting on red first. 

“Boosie doesn’t like me using our money to bet, plus I win too much anyway and the hotel doesn’t allow it anymore,” he said idly, watching the other patrons place their bets, “but when I do win, I get more fruit!” Luigi hummed, watching the pianta in the vest spin the roulette. This King Boo was very... food motivated, it seemed. Very food motivated. He guessed it made sense: a glutton for food and fun. A little too much fun, maybe...

King Boo hooted suddenly as he had won, doubling the chips he had on the board. A few guests around them either cheered as well or groaned in disappointment. King Boo placed two more bets after that, specific numbers, again winning each time, earning some attention from patrons around them, which King Boo ignored.

Declaring he was bored, King Boo moved them over to a couple slot machines, but stopped at the huge one mounted on a wall. He excitedly explained to Luigi how it worked, before shaking his shoulder, “I think you’ll like it, take a crack at it, baby!” Luigi sputtered as a handful of tokens were dumped into his hands, “u-uh! I guess so…”

He put in the amount King Boo gave him and had to crane his neck uncomfortably to look up at the big screen. Taking a deep breath, he cranked the lever down hard. The machine sang to him, music playing loudly and the three spinning sections gaining the attention of a lot of patrons in the nearest vicinity. One by one, the sections ticked to a stop – pineapple, coin, and a green question mark. The machine let out a sad tune, and everyone around them let out disappointed noises.

“Tough luck, babe,” King Boo chuckled beside him, patting his back. Luigi sighed – yeah, just as his terrible luck always was. “Let me try,” King Boo stepped up and started the machine back. It sang out again, and this time, Luigi stared in awe as the pictures lined up perfectly – pineapple, pineapple, and pineapple. The giant slot machine chimed and blared loudly, and a general roar erupted from the casino floor, even patrons from across the space seeing his boyfriend’s victory. King Boo bent down to catch the stream of coins the machine spit at him, only to start shoving them back in and pulling the lever again. The machine blared even louder this time – coin, coin, and coin.

The crowd around them cheered, and Luigi watched in awe – until a hand bumped his shoulder. He looked up to King Boo, who smirked. “Watch this- “ the boo lifted his hands, brimming with coins, “COME AND GET ‘EM!!” At once, a flood of patrons rushed over to the boo pouring coins down, all scrambling to catch some. Luigi yelped jumping to hide behind the boo and gripping his shirt tightly.

King Boo chuckled, placing a hand to Luigi’s lower back and leading them away from the crowd scrambling on the floor for coins. “Sorry for scaring you – I just love doin’ that! All the pathetic schmucks here are so desperate for a win,” he grinned and giggled cruelly, eyes turning dark. Okay – that was a lot like King Boo… Luigi shivered.

He led him to a blackjack table, a calm change in energy. King Boo plopped into a chair, thighs a bit too thick and wide, unaccommodating to the others at the table. Luigi yelped as he was hoisted up to sit in the King’s lap. He blushed hard, biting his lip - the others at the table were already annoyed, and now they stared, disgusted. He tried to look elsewhere, anywhere, but it seemed there were people everywhere - to his horror, from his previous display at the slot machine, some of them now looked jealous or envious. Why did a little clumsy plumber like him get to sit in the lap of a king on a winning streak?

Deciding he had no escape, he looked up at King Boo, who looked at him... so gently, reassuring, calm. Luigi whined and buried his face in his boyfriend’s colorful shirt, to hide away from everyone. King Boo chuckled warmly, patting his back. He again explained how the game worked, and Luigi lifted his head to watch the cards being handed out on the table. 

Luigi watched the game play out for a good while, the other patrons calmed down and actually seemed impressed with how much King Boo was winning. They looked at the king with curiosity and admiration, and again jealousy, now. But Luigi had a thought...

He leaned in close, lying his chest against King Boo’s and whispering in his ear, “hey, are you, uh... using your magic to win so much?” 

King Boo chuckled, patting Luigi’s lower back, “nah, sweet thing - I’m no cheat! You’re lookin at raw King Boo gusto at work!” 

King Boo then giggled goofily, scratching his cheek absently, “it’s actually kinda funny - Boosie meant for the other us to have all the luck, so he could win races and junk, but I guess ended up with a lil more!” 

Luigi hummed, smoothing the boo’s shirt down to rest his head back against his chest. The casino sounds and shouts became like an ocean wave to him now, all blending together into white noise as the warm, rhythmic breathing body he lay against lulled him. He felt his eyelids become heavy with the comforting strokes to his back, and before he knew it, his vision faded.

It took a while for King Boo to actually notice Luigi had fallen asleep in his lap, but when he asked the man a question that went unanswered, he peered down to the little cutie gently snoozing. His heart swelled and he bit his lip, struggling not to take a picture. He finished his last round and excused himself from the table, cradling Luigi to his side, then paused as he heard a roar of disappointed moans. Turning around, he finally noticed the small crowd that accumulated behind him to watch his play. 

Putting on a sour face, he growled, and the crowd immediately backed off sheepishly, leaving a path for him to exit. He then paused, turning to toss his giant stack of chips and tokens out amongst the crowd, giggling cruelly again at them scrambling and fighting amongst each other. He made his way off to another secluded hallway, leading to a door that led to the hotel rooms. 

King Boo’s belly jiggled as he walked up the stairs, jostling Luigi a bit and making him whine. King Boo cooed at him, “hush, baby - let’s get you to bed.” 

King Boo made his way to his room, catching a few stares as he walked, but paid the commoners no mind. He had to duck his head to enter, but his room was grand - a huge king-sized bed, a hot tub to the side with a rest area and TV, leading to the bathroom on the other side. 

“Alright, sweet thing - there, there,” he spoke gently to the plumber. Balancing Luigi in one arm, he pulled the covers back, then removed his boyfriend’s hat and shoes and tucked him in, who gladly snuggled up into a pillow. Stepping back, King Boo snorted at how absolutely tiny Luigi looked curled up in the expansive bed. Now, he did take a picture of the plumber. 

Absently, the boo scratched his belly, looking around the room. “Maybe I can get in a few more rounds while he naps in here,” King Boo thought, “but it would be rude to leave him here alone... I guess a lil bath couldn’t hurt.”

With that thought, King Boo have Luigi a kiss on the forehead and moved to the bathroom. 

~*~

“Oh don’t go in ther- you dumb bitch...”

Luigi hummed as he heard a voice, rolling over to his side - wait, when did he get in bed? A comfy bed, at that...

Rubbing his eyes, Luigi groaned and sat up - right, he had been in the hotel with King Boo... one of the other King Boos. Looking up, he saw his hat lying on the side table, and beyond that, the jacuzzi was on. He saw King Boo in the jacuzzi with his back to him, arms resting on the rim, watching a huge flatscreen TV on with a horror movie playing. Luigi’s grip tightened on the blanket and he felt himself jump as a jump scare screamed on screen. 

“I told you, you fucking moron - God why are humans so dumb...” King Boo groaned, then giggled as the helpless victim of the movie was gored and clawed to shreds in an over-the-top manner. Luigi cringed - not his kind of movie... but again, on par with the King Boo cruel-quota.

Tossing the blanket aside, Luigi flipped his legs over the side of the bed. He smiled warmly at the sight of his shoes placed neatly on the carpet - the big softie... 

“U-um- “ Luigi squeaked out, sitting on the edge of the bed stretching.

He saw King Boo’s broad shoulders jump, then he turned around quickly with a huge smile, “good morning, sunshine! You must take a lot of naps, cuz that beauty sleep’s payin’ off!” The boo winked with a finger gun pointed at him, and Luigi giggled. 

“How long was I asleep?” Luigi yawned, padding over, but sticking to the carpeted bed area. 

“‘Bout an hour,” King Boo looked at him with lidded eyes, “wanna join, hun?” 

Luigi looked to the hot tub with interest - it wasn’t a bad idea, but maybe the warmth would make him sleepy again... 

“Room service!” a female voice announced from the door, followed by a knocking. 

“‘Bout time - ordered that shit like an hour ago when I put you to bed,” King Boo grumbled - with a grunt, he hoisted his big body out of the tub. When he tossed a thick leg over the edge, Luigi yelped - the boo was stark naked, except for his big gold chain. The boo paused, then grinned, sitting down to straddle the hot tub wall, leaning back and putting his slit on display. “You like what you see, cupcake?” he purred out. 

Luigi bit his lip, bringing his hands up to his hot cheeks and looking away - but nodded. 

“Room service!” the voice shouted, more impatiently, with a harsher knocking. 

“Yeah, yeah - I’m comin’!” King Boo growled back, harsher. He stepped all the way out and strut over to the towel rack, not bothering to dry off but wrapping the towel around his waist - to which Luigi sighed in relief. 

King Boo swung the door open quickly, and before the female pianta could snark out a reply, he rudely grabbed the cart and pulled it inside. “Thanks - now get lost, big nose,” he snarled, slamming the door in her face. Luigi cringed, hearing the woman’s angry scoff behind the door. 

“Finally!” he let out a huge sigh, pulling the cart over to a wicker chair and plopping down into it, “c’mere sweetie - I got fruit, but I also got some sweets for you to tr-“ 

“That wasn’t nice, Boo.”

King Boo looked up to see his boyfriend, arms crossed and pouting - he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m serious!” Luigi huffed angrily. 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry though - oh, you’re like a little goomba!” King Boo laughed, then calmed down, “okay, okay, I’m sorry - but you’re the one who chose to date a villain, hun.” 

“That doesn’t mean you have to be a bully to someone just trying to do their job,” Luigi sighed, “at least dry off before you eat!”

“Huh?” King Boo looked down at his dripping wet self, and snorted to get his eyes to stop swirling in excitement, “oh, alright- “

He stood and unwrapped the towel from his waist to dry himself - scrubbing his hair furiously and rubbing his body down. Now sufficiently dry, he tossed the towel aside without a care, grabbing the cart handle. He walked the cart over and sat down, bare-assed on the bedside, “now come here, you!” 

Sighing, blushing fiercely, Luigi trudged over to sit next to the naked boo. Looking up, he noticed the boo’s blue eyes were swirling red again, tongue flopped out, drool dripping down his chin in globs as he stared at the heap of fruit. Luigi felt himself blush even harder at that look - a look of pure hunger, and yet something more...

Looking at the cart, he saw cut fruit, whole fruit, and a desert rack with cupcakes and macaroons of all flavors, as well as a small cake. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, s-so I kind of got everything,” King Boo panted out - why was he panting so hard?

“O-oh - thank you,” Luigi said, reaching for a white cupcake with coconut shavings on top. He took a bite, and immediately moaned at the taste - it was perfect! Moist and sweet and-

Again, like in the restaurant, the boo groaned right with him. He turned to see the boo’s hands fisted in his lap, looking down at him with that same hungry look he was just giving to the fruit. 

“Is that good, baby?” the boo said, low and deep, leaning forward. Luigi looked into those swirling eyes nervously, swallowing after a moment, “y-yeah,” he whimpered out, unsure. 

“Good,” King Boo panted out, leaning back upright with a shiver, “my turn.” With a growl, the boo surged forward and started devouring fruit wildly - his jaw opened wide to bite huge chunks of mango, long teeth causing juice to flow down his neck with every chomp. His tongue curled around whole apples, his cheeks got stuffed before swallowing heavy, chin tilted up in the air like an animal, chain slapping against his chest.

Luigi sat there still, cupcake still in hand, watching the display - he wasn’t disgusted, but mesmerized at how feral the boo was eating. He noticed the bed rocking a bit, and looking to the boo’s lap, with a gasp, he saw his thick blue cock had emerged. It was pulsing, wriggling, and fruit juice dripped from his chin to coat the appendage. Luigi put a hand to his mouth to hide his whimper - this boo... really liked food. REALLY liked food... 

He saw the boo take a breath and pause - the bowl was empty. With a satisfied purr and roll of his hips, he started using his thick tongue to lick the juices off of his hands and arms. Looking away quickly, timidly, Luigi took another bite of his cupcake. He tried to focus on the movie still playing on the other side of the room, absently taking another bite. 

He gasped as a pair of huge warm hands wrapped around his waist, hoisting him up on a thick thighed lap. He held onto his cupcake with both hands for dear life, pressing his back to the body behind him. He felt King Boo’s head rest on his shoulder, breath at his ear, mumbling, “you eat too slow.” 

“Well, s-some of us like to chew before we swallow,” Luigi joked, chuckling, then whined and squirmed as lips started suckling on his ear. He felt a hand come up and gently push his own hand up, pressing the cupcake to his lips. He took a bite and chewed, but the cupcake kept pressing up to his mouth - he grunted, trying to turn his head away, but a snarl and butt from a chin kept him in place. Left with no other choice, he took more of the cupcake in, until the rest was stuffed in his cheeks, struggling to chew. A deep, cruel, mocking chuckle vibrated his ear, and a warm hand rubbed his stomach. He felt King Boo’s long tongue wrap around his throat again, sitting and waiting for him to swallow, as the boo reached out and plucked another cupcake from the rack. 

Swallowing hard, Luigi panted, trying to catch his breath and whining as he felt another cupcake tap against his bottom lip. 

“Boo,” he whined, aggravated, “you’re going to make me choke- “ 

“You want something else to choke on?” King Boo growled, pumping his hips up. Luigi gasped as the appendage threaded up through his legs and curled down around his clothed groin. His cock was moving, and Luigi moaned when he realized his dick was being stroked by another dick. 

“Daddy ordered all this nice food for you, and you won’t eat it?” King Boo cooed in mock disappointment. Luigi made a mental note of him using ‘Daddy’ - maybe this one wasn’t as close to Boolossus as Boosie was... King Boo mashed the cupcake against his face, “I want this tummy nice and full, so open that pretty mouth for me.” Luigi whimpered, but his quickly hardening cock coerced him to open his mouth and take in more cupcake. 

The process was repeated for three more cupcakes and a handful of macaroons - King Boo coaxing him to take in more, tongue curled against his neck, hand on his belly, and cock stroking his cock. Luigi’s stomach felt tight and full - almost painful, but the rubbing hand helped - and drool seeped down his bottom lip as he groaned. 

“Are you uncomfy, sweet pea? Here, let Daddy help you,” King Boo cooed. His hands finally stopped their assault of food to unclasp the buttons of his overalls, peeling the garment down to sit at his hips, under his stomach. He lifted Luigi’s shirt up to his chest and rubbed his bare belly, Luigi moaning and squirming. 

“There, all better,” King Boo laughed, then his voice became low and gravelly, “listen, sweet thing - Daddy’s still hungry.” 

He felt King Boo shift forward to lean over him, one arm holding him up across his chest, other hand at his stomach, mouth still close to his neck - the tip of his cock rubbed lazy circles under the head of his now painfully erect. 

“You gonna be a good boy and let Daddy feed?” he whispered hotly in Luigi’s ear. 

Luigi whimpered, “w-wha...?” 

King Boo chuckled, “let me show you, hun.”

His mouth closed over Luigi’s neck and he sucked gently, Luigi moaning and thrusting forward on his lap. King Boo rocked him gently, kissing and sucking and running his tongue along the length of his throat. Luigi felt the scrape of sharp teeth every now and then, but it only aroused him more. After a moment, however, the teeth became persistent, like before in the restaurant, and began to snag at his skin painfully. 

He whimpered and shrunk forward, trying to jerk away, but the arm on his chest kept him firmly against the boo’s body.

“Shh, shh, baby - it’s okay,” King Boo murmured against his neck, “I won’t hurt you - just relax.” The hand at his belly fell down to fish in the front of his overalls, down his underwear, and wrapping around his cock directly now. 

Luigi gasped and mewled, bucking hard as a glob of precum stained the inside of his underwear. He felt King Boo reattach at his neck, starting soft again, and gradually getting more aggressive. 

What did he mean, exactly, by “feed”...? Boosie did say that he bites... 

Again, he felt the two canines scrape at his neck - when they hooked on his jugular, he screamed, bucking hard. 

“N-no!” Luigi shouted, “I-I’m scared- “ 

“Hey, hey...” King Boo let his grip off slightly, cooing softly, “baby... look at me.” 

Luigi sniffled, tears welling up, as he turned to see his boyfriend’s face - it was twisted in concern, red swirling gone. The hand around his penis stilled. 

“Luigi,” he said gently, but firmly, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to - say the word and I’ll stop.” 

“I-I just...” Luigi squirmed, “I’m scared,” he said quietly. 

“Scared of what? The pain?” King Boo asked, “I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, sweetheart - I can make it feel good.” His phrase was accented by his crown lifting off of his head and twirling to demonstrate his powers. 

Luigi made a conflicted noise, arching his back - King Boo sat patiently.

“You...” Luigi started softly, “you promise I’ll be okay?” 

“Of course, sweet thing,” King Boo chuckled, nuzzling his face in Luigi’s hair, “I won’t take too much - only a taste.” 

Luigi swallowed hard, then pumped his hips into King Boo’s hand, “o-okay...” 

“Good - that’s my good boy, so good for Daddy,” King Boo said breathily, excitement welling back up as he started his ministrations again. 

His teeth glided against his neck first, then started catching skin, and Luigi whined at the pain.

“It’ll only hurt at first, take a deep breath for me, baby,” King Boo cooed. Luigi did as he was told, tensing his body. 

With a snarl, King Boo opened his maw wide, and finally sunk his two canines into the flesh of Luigi’s neck. 

Luigi immediately screamed, pain coursing from each tooth point, through his neck and down his shoulder. He tried not to jerk, not wanting to make it worse. He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. The big hands on his body stroked him sweetly, trying to calm him. 

A gush of fresh, hot blood oozed forth into King Boo’s mouth, and he groaned low, vibrating against Luigi’s neck. His hair lifted faintly as the crown emitted a faint hum, and a red glow shown through his closed eyelids - Luigi felt the pain melt away into a mild, tingling shock. 

Luigi’s loud pleas dissolved into soft mewls. The feeling was still uncomfortable, more of a dull aching than blaring, white hot pain. 

King Boo’s hips started grinding against his ass as he growled and snarled. Luigi gasped as he felt the boo take a long, hard suck, drawing more blood out. The boo swirled it against his tongue, tasting the metallic saltiness, before swallowing. 

Each time Luigi’s heart beat, warm blood gushed out around his fangs and filled his mouth further. He moaned desperately, eyebrows creasing - the taste was raw, gritty and pure, and it made him go wild. It was liquid life, a salty goodness that his body didn’t make anymore, something that proved Luigi was alive - and he was taking it for his own pleasure. He reveled in that thought, moaning louder, feeling gush after gush rinse down his throat as he sucked, pulling more and more. 

Luigi felt no pain but felt himself becoming weaker - it became harder to lift his arm, his vision blurred a bit, yet for some reason, this turned him on even harder. His heart beat thumping his cock became more noticeable. 

“B-Boo...” he gasped out, flopping a limp hand against the boo’s cheek. 

The boo jolted a bit, opening his eyes - the hand before him was noticeably paler. 

Shit - he was taking it too far. 

At once, he unlatched his jaw and pulled his teeth out gently. With a lift of his crown and swipe of his tongue, the wounds closed up, forming scabs. 

“Shh, shh - no more, baby, no more,” King Boo cooed, petting Luigi’s hair back. He leaned back and laid down, pulling Luigi down to lay on his chest as he stroked his dick feverishly. Luigi gasped, hips lifting weakly. 

“That’s it, pretty boy - did you like that? You made Daddy so happy,” King Boo encouraged him on, rubbing at his cock tip. “Look at that full belly,” King Boo chuckled, running his free hand across Luigi’s slightly poked out stomach. Luigi felt the back of his overalls and underwear pulled down underneath him, and a wiggling, wet cock started to stroke between his cheeks. Just as a thin tip breached his hole, he squealed, fisting the sheets below them both, and he shot cum in his pants. 

He spasmed weakly, gasping for dear life, and King Boo moaned with him. Sighing, Luigi laid back, completely spent - cum stained his underwear and overalls, and a sticky trail stuck to King Boo’s hand as he pulled it out. 

“One more little treat for me,” King Boo giggled, bringing his hand up to lick it clean. Luigi whimpered as the cock a few inches in his ass receded, and he guessed the boo didn’t want to put any more pressure on his abused body. 

King Boo gently pushed him off his chest to the side to lie on the bed as he sat up, jerking his cock fast and hard. Luigi turned his head to watch, whimpering at the sight of his thick arm muscle pumping, thighs flexing, chain rattling, cock twitching, and face scrunched in concentration. King Boo laughed breathily, then looked down at Luigi with a cruel, wicked grin. The plumber whimpered weakly - then looked surprised as the boo lurched up off the bed. With his back to him, King Boo threw his head back and released with a shudder and groan. Luigi let out a little angry huff at being denied the view. 

With a wicked giggle, King Boo looked at him over his shoulder, “hey hun – you think you could fit a lil more in that tummy?”

Luigi lifted his head and squinted at the boo, then scoffed as the boo showed him the little cake, now coated in thick ropes of boo cum.

“Ew,” Luigi stuck his tongue out and rested his head back down. King Boo laughed deeply, placing the cake down. With a jingle of his chain, he flopped back down next to the plumber, making the bed shift from his weight.

“So, um… h-how was it?” he heard King Boo ask timidly.

Luigi opened his eyes with a tired smile, “I’ll admit, you scared me a little bit there, but… it was nice – exciting for sure.” A hand came down to pet his hair, “good… my cute little fool,” King Boo murmured.

~*~

Luigi reclined in the soft sand, heated from the sun during the day, watching that same sun disappear beyond the horizon in a splash of orange and red.

King Boo had to go and get him a new set of clothes from the gift shop, so he now wore a hibiscus shirt and athletic shorts that were a little too short for his liking, thanks to the teasing boo. He did get him some sunglasses as well, though.

The boo sat behind him, legs on either side of him protectively, leaning back on his hands, watching the sunset.

“So why do you prefer the human form over the boo form?” Luigi questioned calmly.

“Puts people more at ease,” King Boo murmured, “and it used to attract more hot babes – but I don’t gotta worry about that part anymore.”

“Ow…” Luigi groaned, running a hand against the marks on his aching neck. King Boo giggled, “sorry, sweetie – a lil thing to remember me by, huh?”

“Yeah, as a big pain in the neck,” Luigi turned and poked his tongue out at the boo, who stuck his lip out and pouted.

A little tune chimed out, and Luigi pulled his phone out from his shirt pocket – a call from King Boo.

“Noooo, Boosie’s gonna take you away from meeee,” King Boo behind him whined, wrapping his big arms around Luigi’s middle. Luigi pinched his cheek and answered the phone, “hey!”

“Hello darling,” came the calmer, smoother voice of the other King, “how was your day and your little date?”

“He likes me better than you,” the boo at his back pouted angrily. He heard his other self chuckle through the phone, “oh really?”

“Stop it,” Luigi snapped, then giggled, “my day was good – I found out I don’t like gambling too much, but we had a nice dinner and strolled on the beach!”

“And did he suck you dry and make you cum?” the boo on the phone cooed in a dark tone.

Luigi felt his mouth go dry as the boo behind him laughed loudly. “You know I did! How did it feel on your end?” the lazy boo purred.

“Divine, Sunshine – divine,” Boosie growled.

“Mama Mia,” Luigi murmured - he forgot they shared feeling.


End file.
